


A Small Problem

by Enchanted_Jae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae
Summary: A potion mishap won't prevent Harry from having sex with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	A Small Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose, for my first official post to AO3, I should go with my most popular story on LJ. 
> 
> :D

"Malfoy, you're needed in the potions lab."

Draco looked up from the dusty old tome he'd been poring over to glare at Granger and Weasley. "Is it important?" he asked tersely. "I'm busy doing research for my newest potion."

Hermione nodded emphatically. "I'm afraid so. Harry's had a...an accident."

Draco jumped up from the stool he was sitting on. "Is he alright?!" he blurted.

"Yes, yes he's fine," sighed Hermione. "There is one small problem, however."

"You might say a rather tiny one," snickered Ron.

~*~

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare laugh at me!"

Harry was standing before Draco with his fists planted on his hips and a belligerent tilt to his chin. No matter how hard Draco tried, he couldn't contain his hearty laughter. "I can't help it," he said, his shoulders shaking with mirth. 

Harry scowled at him ferociously. "How long is this going to last?"

Draco composed himself and reviewed the list of ingredients that were in the potion Harry had managed to get splattered with. Setting it aside with a shrug, he replied, "The effects shouldn't last longer than 24 hours."

"Twenty-four hours?!" squeaked Harry. Considering he was currently only six inches tall, everything he said came out as a squeak.

"It could be worse," Draco said gravely. "This could have happened to _me_."

~*~

Against Draco's better judgment, Harry was determined to sleep in bed with him that night. Harry made himself comfortable on his own pillow with a couple wash cloths to use as blankets. He had to sleep nude, as none of his pyjamas would fit him. Draco leaned over and kissed the top of Harry's head as gently as he could. "Good night," he sighed, shutting off the light and laying his head on his own pillow. "By the way, if I crush you in my sleep, I'll never forgive you." A feeling of lassitude was beginning to steal over Draco when he was jarred back to wakefulness. 

"Draco, I'm randy."

Draco's eyes snapped open and he fumbled to turn on the bedside lamp. Harry was sitting up on his pillow with a frightfully earnest expression on his face. Draco cocked an eyebrow at him. "And how do you propose I assist you with that?" he asked. "You'll just have to make due with a wank because, as much as I love your cock inside of me, I really don't think it will work tonight. Furthermore, I am _certain_ my cock won't be inside you tonight, either."

"Maybe not, but I still want to touch it." With that, Harry rose from his pillow and tromped resolutely to the edge of the blankets, his tiny, naked bum jouncing perkily as he did so. Unbidden, Draco's cock stirred in his pyjamas. 

"Push the covers back," Harry ordered. 

Bemused, Draco did as his boyfriend demanded, flinging the blankets to the foot of the bed. 

"Take off your pyjamas."

"I say, Harry," Draco finally protested. "It's not going to work." When his minuscule boyfriend scowled at him, Draco rolled his eyes and pushed his pyjama bottoms off. His cock was semi-erect, which seemed somehow wrong, but Draco couldn't help it. Harry stood there on the bed and wanked himself to full hardness, and Draco's jealous cock stood up for a better look. 

"Get the lube."

"Harry Potter! I refuse to engage in sexual activity with a...with someone your size. It-it's _indecent_!"

"Just do as I say," Harry insisted, getting that mulish expression on his face once more. 

Draco frowned and reached for the lubricant. 

"Pour some in your palm and put your hand down here where I can reach it," commanded the pint-sized terror. 

Draco complied, and Harry reached over to smear his hands in the lube before methodically rubbing it all over the front of his body. 

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Once Harry had liberally coated himself with lubricant, he clambered onto Draco's thigh and made his careful way to where his boyfriend's erect penis jutted from the pale curls at its base. Draco was quite smug to realize his penis towered over Harry's head. Harry seemed unconcerned; he reached for Draco's cock with both hands.

Draco held his breath...

...and expelled it on a sharp hiss when Harry literally hugged his cock and began frotting his oiled front against it. 

"Ohmy **god** Harry!" This time it was Draco who squeaked. He fought the urge to begin thrusting his hips, fearing he would catapult his tiny boyfriend across the room. Instead, he pressed one of his own hands down on his abdomen while he brought the other to his mouth to gnaw on his knuckle. 

Harry was in cock heaven. At his current, reduced stature, Draco's penis was taller than he was, and Harry couldn't resist the urge to rub his cheek against the towering column of flesh. He was _immersed_ in the scent of Draco's arousal, and it was spiking his own excitement ever higher. As he continued to frot against Draco, Harry was nearly giddy with having his arms and one leg wrapped around a cock that was larger than he was at the moment. His tongue flicked out for a taste, eliciting a strained groan from somewhere up the bed. 

_This is so incredibly wrong,_ Draco thought to himself. He was making no effort to stop his randy boyfriend from humping his cock the way a dog would hump someone's leg, however. Fuck no; it felt far too incredible. Harry's slick skin sliding up and down Draco's swollen prick was driving him mad, and the fact that Harry's tiny cock was leading the way was so damn sexy. 

Harry had sucked and fucked this cock more times than he could count, but he'd never been so up close and personal with it before. All those intriguing ridges and veins seemed so much larger now, and they felt brilliant rubbing against his overheated skin. Wondering belatedly why he'd never fantasized about clinging to a larger-than-life cock before, Harry gave one last pump of his hips and climaxed with a wild cry. "Aaaugh!"

Draco didn't feel Harry's ejaculation so much as he felt his boyfriend shudder against him. When Harry bravely continued to rub his little body up and down the length of Draco's prick, Draco responded with one buck of his hips before he came with a shout of his own. 

Harry was dislodged by the abruptness of Draco's motion, and he sprawled over his boyfriend's stomach trying desperately to hang on. The task was made difficult by the liberal amount of slick lubricant still clinging to his skin as well as by the sudden spatters of release that rained down on him from above. 

Draco was grateful to realize that Harry hadn't gone far. Instead his boyfriend lay across Draco's abdomen with a rather dopey grin on his wee face. Draco said the first thing that came to his mind. "You have spunk in your hair."

Harry's grin widened. "It's not the first time that's happened."

Draco snorted. "True, but it's never covered your entire head before."

Sequel: [Still A Small Problem](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/921851.html)  
*prepares handbasket for trip to hell*

This odd little story now has [adorable artwork](http://pics.livejournal.com/yumekutteikt/pic/0001wq9a/g31)!

And, OMGodric, I just discovered [more artwork](http://pics.livejournal.com/yumekutteikt/pic/0001xy7s/g31)!


End file.
